The child of the moons cry ch2
by bloodgem
Summary: the next chapter to my story, read and enjoy.


**The child of the moons cry Ch.2**

Bridget woke up the next morning, she see that her sons were still sleeping. She lick them (wolf kiss) they were still asleep, Bridget look around to see that if anyone is entering around the cave. But no one, is there. That was good news, then Tarquin and Grove were starting to whimper. They were very hungry, Bridget started to feed both of them till she hear a howl out side the cave. "What the hell is that out there?" Bridget wondered, she sniffed the air, she suddenly froze with shock and terror, "No fucking way, there are more of them bastards out there" Bridget couldn't believe this. She was starting to get pissed off about this.

**FF 5yrs. Later**

Tarquin and Grove are five yrs. old (if u guys don't know about dogs yrs. I think for werewolves they age like regularly as humans so info me on that anyone.) They were both playing around the cave outside. 'Tarquin pass it', the pups are playing fetch with each other and wrestle.

The howling started, "What the hell was that" Grove asked, 'I don't really know?' Tarquin looked at Grove. "Well lets check it out now shall we." Tarquin give Grove a mischievous grin on his face. Grove rolled his eyes for a moment, 'What will mother say about this?' Grove asked Tarquin. Tarquin give Grove a look as if to say (the hell with that.). "Let me think about this mmm...NO!!, let's just fucking go already" Tarquin start running without Grove. 'No, WAIT...bastard why the hell should you be so reckless and a dumb ass all the time.' Grove look back at the cave and head in to see if mother(Bridget) was asleep, quietly entering the cave she was asleep. Grove thought :thank god she's asleep:.Grove start heading out to find his brother.

**Tarquin**

I passed through the forest without my uptight brother Grove & my over protective mother. I finally felt the freedom of the wind at last, no one to stop me now. I smelled something so strange like another pack or something, I follow it very closely to that smell, it was very interesting. I stop a the edge of the hill, then I seen the one my eyes is unbelievable. A group just like us, I slide down quietly to the bushes to investigate them for myself, the females are real beauties, so this why our mother kept us away from them, for no reason, this was pathetic. I will make the move, I walked out the bushes to talk to them. "Well is this a great night?" a female turned to me, she was beautiful, silky white fur that captured the moon, Golden eyes that reflects the stars and my soul.

I stood stalk still as she approached me, 'Who are you?' she asked me. I want to say something, but I can't get it out of my mouth. 'Uh, hello are you going to talk to me or just stand there?', she said. Okay it's time let it out, "My name is Tarquin, what's yours?" I asked her. 'You never heard of me before?, oh wait right your new aren't you?' she said. I looked at her confused, "Uh...what?, sorry I don't live here." I said to the beauty. 'Okay my name is Lithia Fate Midnight, and where do you live?' her name was so beautiful "Live out there where it is almost the humans are" Lithia looked at me, 'You live out there, your pathetic.' she was acting like a bitch on a wheel. "Alright, I have to go now...BITCH !!" I walked away from her.

Man was she a stuck up bitch, but pretty. 'So your new?' I turned around to see who was that, it was a guy he had black fur and a white patch on his chest, he also had grey green eyes. "Yeah, what about it?, are going to act like that bitch too?" I looked at him, I was still pissed off. 'No, I heard what she said to you. Don't mind her she think she is all that cause she is the leader's daughter and get away with anything, and a brat.' I looked at him surprised and thinking oh shit!. "I'm I in trouble", 'No your not, some of the pack calls her bitch all the time, I forget to tell you my name Randolf.' My new friend was honorable enough. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked, 'Well the feast is about to start in an hour, we got time for me to show you around.' Randolf took me to the pack and show me around.

He led me into his den 'I'm home' he yelled out to someone, or I say a family 'Tarquin meet my brothers and my baby sister.' he pointed to them. "So are you the oldest of them?" I asked Randolf. 'Yes, this is Gabriel the second oldest, Belmont the third oldest, then my sister Omen.' the brothers had different shades of black and grey, for Omen she had a very light grey fur and black eyes, for the brothers same eye color as Randolf. Omen was very quite, 'Sorry about Omen she doesn't like to talk too much.' I looked at her she was pretty. 'Brother it's time for us to go to the feast' Belmont said for us to leave.

When we got to the feast there where whole bunches of werewolves of all kinds. Especially the bitch was here, and the big one is the leader. "Is that the leader?'" I asked Gabriel, 'Yes, his name is Essence Fate Midnight.' Gabriel said still looking at the leader, not moving a muscle and kept quite, same as the others. I wonder what grove was doing now. Hopefully not following me or looking for me, this will be my new home.

**Grove**

I followed my brothers scent to a pack of other werewolves, but when I was almost there a female cut me off my path, she had brown/black fur and black shiny eyes. "Who are you name yourself, and why have you blocked my path?" I ask the female. 'Don't go into our enemy territory or you will get killed insight. My name is Whisper Eclipse at your service, now come with me.' she gesture to follow her to her pack, this just great. I followed her any way, she stopped at a near by cave and she scratched a rythem on it and it open. "Interesting, so this is your home?" I asked Whisper . She looked at me for a moment and turned around without saying a word to me, I walked in with her. "Where is my brother? He will be so getting his ass kicked by _Me_." Whisper looked again at me. 'He's in our enemy territory, there is nothing to do about it, so you will might as well kill him than punish him." I looked at her for a moment, "Why?" she look at me again, 'Shut up and follow to me my master. He will explain to you better than me.' Whisper turned her back and start to walk fast.

Who was this master I thought?, why should I have to kill my brother at a time like this?, and what the hell is going on here?. We stopped at a circle, 'Master I've bring you someone to join our pack.' I looked at her, I'd never said anything about it. Foots steps coming our way, a werewolve has blood red/black fur, red eyes filled with rage/hate. He step towards me and sniffed me, 'What's your name?', he asked me. "Grove." he looked at me for a moment, then turn to Whisper 'So you want to know are enemy is? Ah so you do.' What the, he reads any thoughts. 'Yes I do, now let me cut to the chase about our enemy. There are called the Fate pack, their ridiculously so high in vain, they think about them selves, they also think their powerful than any other pack, but their so wrong. We are the Forsaken pack we show no mercy to them, luckily Whisper found you, and what she say is true you have to fight or kill your brother.'

So how you all like it i'll write more, message me if you want


End file.
